elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses (Oblivion)
A house is a building in which one or more people live. The player can also own one house in each of the major cities (except Kvatch), for a total of eight houses. Player-bought houses allow room to store equipment, to sleep, and to generally relax after adventuring through Cyrodiil. Each house has various upgrades (known as "furnishings") that can be purchased from a local merchant. These upgrades provide furniture, chests, and other things to furnish out the rooms of the house. The base cost of these upgrades can total between 2000 and over 20,000 , depending on the house and which furnishings are bought. The only exception is the house in Anvil, Benirus Manor, which is fully furnished after the completion of the related quest. Details on the furnishings available for purchase for each house are available on each of the houses' articles. Gallery of Houses This is the order of available houses in the game, from cheapest to most expensive (in terms of total base cost, which includes all upgrades' base costs): Image:My Imperial House Outside.JPG|My Imperial City House (4,000 ) Image:Benirus Manor.jpg|Benirus Manor (Anvil) (5,000 ) Image:BravilHouse.jpg|My Bravil House (7,900 ) Image:LeyawiinHouse.jpg|My Leyawiin House (14,000 ) Image:BrumaHouse.jpg|My Bruma House (19,900 ) Image:CheydinhalHouse.jpg|My Cheydinhal House (30,000 ) Image:ChorrolHouse.jpg|Arborwatch (Chorrol) (39,400 ) Image:SkingradHouse.jpg|Rosethorn Hall (Skingrad) (48,200 ) Obtaining a House Anvil :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'Benirus Manor'' From rumors in Anvil, you'll hear that Velwyn Benirus is selling Benirus Manor for 5000 . Once you have bought and rested in the manor, you'll discover that it is cursed and haunted. Restoring the house and removing the curse requires completion of the quest Where Spirits Have Lease. You don't have to buy upgrades for this house. Bravil :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'My Bravil House'' Bravil's house is a wooden shack that costs 4000 . You’ll have to raise Count Regulus Terentius’s Disposition to 50 before you can buy this house. He claims that the smell will quickly distract you from the ugly looks. It is located on the south side of the canal below Luciana Galena’s place. After buying the house in Bravil, you'll have a quest for the house purchase. To complete this quest, you must buy all the housing accoutrement at The Fair Deal in town. Bruma :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'My Bruma House'' The Bruma house is a nice two-story log house that costs 10,000 , located north of Bruma's east gateway. Countess Narina Carvain will sell it to you once you get her disposition up to 60, unless your in the quest Lifting the Vale. If you are in the quest Lifting the Vale, you need to finish it before you can buy the house. Furniture can be bought from Suurootan at Novaroma, which is between the Jerall View Inn and Nord Winds, one tier down from the castle. Cheydinhal :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'My Cheydinhal House'' Talk to the Count in the Cheydinhal Castle County Hall during the daytime. You will have to raise his disposition to 60 before he will talk to you about a house. The cost is 15,000 . The house is located in the Southwest corner of Cheydinhal. Furniture can be bought at Borbas Goods & Stores, which is located near the west gate. Chorrol :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'Arborwatch'' This lovely house, affectionately named Arborwatch, is avaliable to you for 20,000 . It sits next to the Mages Guild and can be bought from Countess Arriana Valga if you get her Disposition to 70. Chorrol is a town with high standards and you will need 13 fame before buying this house. Furniture can be bought from Seed-Neeus at Northern Goods and Trade, which is just west of the South Gate. Although there is an upgrade called "Servants Quarters", there are no servants in this house. Imperial City :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'My Imperial City House'' The cheapest house in the game is available for only 2000 , on the Imperial City Waterfront. To buy the house, visit the Office of Imperial Commerce in the Market District in Imperial City. You may need to get your disposition high enough with the official by bribing her, but not that much. This will give you a nice little shack in the midst of the poor people. This house is rather useful for players who enjoy a thieving lifestyle, as it is easily accessible (avoid guards!) and located near Armand Christophe, who can clear your bounty. After you have visited your home, furnishings can be purchased at Three Brothers Trade Goods. Kvatch Kvatch has been burnt down (except for the church) and therefore has no attainable houses. Leyawiin :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'My Leyawiin House'' Leyawiin’s property is a small but serviceable house (for 7000 ) near the center of town – just north of Rosentia Gallenus’s house and across the street from Weebam-Na’s. You’ll have to coax Count Marius Caro’s Disposition up to 60 to discuss the purchase. Skingrad :For more information and details about this home, see its main article at 'Rosethorn Hall'' Skingrad has the largest house, complete with a maid (you must first buy the furniture set for the servants’ quarters). To be able to purchase this 25,000 house named Rosethorn Hall, talk to Shum gro-Yarug at the castle (you might find him at the Inn) about buying a house. You must raise his Disposition to 70 to discuss the matter and need a Fame of 15. Buying this house will kick out its former tenant. The spacious rooms and decorated hallways come at an expensive price, however. The house has a basement and three stories with the master bedroom on the top floor. After buying all of the furnishings, the house will be decked out and have a plethora of chests and cases to store items in. Buying this house also allows you to begin two more mini-quests. *Helping Hands *The Rosethorn Cache "Incidental" properties There are a number of houses and properties that can be used as a place to store your treasure and rest. For example, when joining the Dark Brotherhood, one quest asks that you stalk through Summitmist Manor in Skingrad, systematically eliminating the other guests. Once this quest is completed, the manor remains open, adding one more place for you to stash your cache. Incidental properties include: *Abandoned House (Anvil) *Blackwood Company Hall (Leyawiin) *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Cheydinhal) *Fathis Aren's Tower (Near Bravil) *Francois Motierre's House (Chorrol) *Glarthir's House (Skingrad) *Greyland (southwest of Leyawiin). WARNING: The house has a respawning Marauder. *Gweden Farm (near Anvil and Fort Strand) *Myvryna Arano's House (Imperial Waterfront District) *Shetcombe Farm (Near base of mountain SE of Kvatch} *Summitmist Manor (Skingrad) *The Marie Elena (Imperial Waterfront District) *Umbacano Manor (Talos Plaza) *Water's Edge (North of Leyawiin far along in the Fighter's Guild quests) Note: Not all of these properties have been confirmed as having non-resettable chests. Use the chests in these properties at your own discretion. Also, be careful when storing your items in multiple locations, as you can lose track of where you placed what. Long-term storage chests Certain chests can be used for long-term storage. *Jauffre's chest in the house at Weynon Priory. *The "Armory" chest in the Cloud Ruler Temple, East Wing, Armory has storage. Anything placed in that particular chest will not disappear. The crate on the wall opposite of the "Armory" chest will reset. None of the other containers have been tested. The west wing containers appears to be not safe for storage. Official mod houses Frostcrag Spire Frostcrag Spire, also known as the Wizard's Tower, is a towering magic home designed with magic users in mind. The tower provides a large basement with storage and chests, complete with Vault Guardians, an alchemical desk, an enchanting altar, and a spell making altar. Owners can also summon atronachs and have immediate access to all the cities' Mages Guilds. Dunbarrow Cove The Thieves Den, also known as Dunbarrow Cove, is a hidden cove beneath Castle Anvil that holds the infamous Black Flag pirate ship. Sneaky, thievery-types can fence away stolen goods, barter with stealth-oriented merchants, train various stealth-type skills, improve lockpicking skills, and command a set of pirates to plunder gold. Deepscorn Hollow The Vile Lair, also known as Deepscorn Hollow, is a multilevel underwater cove that provides refuge for players more in touch with the "dark side". Besides the usual housing furnishings and storage, the dungeon is also catered mainly to vampires (such as a "cattle pen"), worshippers of Sithis, and those who wish to use the more venomous plants in alchemy. Category: Houses